Public Places: Warriors Version: A Spoof
McDonalds (McCats) Graystripe is sitting behind the counter, waiting for a cat to buy something. The eating room is full of hungry cats. A cat came up to Graystripe. It turned out to be Sandstorm. "Hello," she said to Graystripe. "What do you want? Plus, I love you 'cause your also Firestar's best friend. Get something free," said Graystripe. "I want one CatNugget with a side of French Kits for lil' Leafkit," she replied. "Coming right up." Graystripe went to the back of the room and called, "ONE ORDER OF CATNUGGETS AND FRENCH KITS!" The cats got to work. Graystripe sighed with pleasure as the French Kits were taken out of the oven. "Your order number is 1552," said Graystripe. Sandstorm nodded, muttered something to Leafkit, and padded to a table. Soon, Feathertail called, "ORDER 1552!?" Sandstorm came back up to the desk, picking up her order. Graystripe watched again as they went back to their table to eat. "Why not go to the provided playground?" he asked, pointing to a room with kits and apprentices running around. Warriors were eating at the tables. "Sure," Sandstorm replied. They walked in and Graystripe saw Leafkit playing. She had just made a friend. The Library (Coastal Kitty Library) Firestar walked into the library, admiring the glistening shelves all around him. It was time for work. He got behind a desk. Soon enough, a cat came in. "Hello," said Firestar. He quickly recognized Cloudtail. "Do they sell nachos here?" Asked Cloudtail. "No," replied Firestar. Cloudtail walked down the rows of books, picking some up and flipping through them. After a while, he came to the desk. "Scan 'em please." "Card?" asked Firestar impatiently. "Oh, yeah," laughed Cloudtail. He reached into his man purse. He pulled out something white and gave it to Firestar. "Thank you." He took the card and scanned it, giving it back. He picked up the first book. It was titled 'How to Eat Nachos Correctly'. Firestar was not surprised as he scanned it. He picked up the next book, the title read: 'All About Nachos'. Again he scanned it. Third Book: Nacho Lovers Fourth Book: How to Love Nachos Fifth Book: Worship Nachos Firestar scanned all of them, giving them back. "Thank you for visiting our Library." Cloudtail turned around and walked out. ToysRUs (ToysRCats) Sandstorm walked into ToysRCats with Squirrelkit. "Ok, don't get to much," she warned Squirrelkit. "Fine. But I'll disobey you..." Squirrelkit ran around and grabbed everything. "No," said Sandstorm. She was frustrated. Squirrelkit sadly dropped everything- RIGHT ON SANDSTORM'S PAW! "YOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her yowl disturbed all of the cats. Squirrelkit snickered, Sandstorm scowled. Sandstorm walked around, looking for Squirrelkit's favorite things. Or for Leafkit. She found the toy Leafkit adored; it was called 'Herb It'. It was a game to practice healing cats. She picked it up. She saw the movie section. Maybe they would have Squirrelkit's favorite movie: Finding WindClan. It was a classic. She found it and picked it up, adding it to her cart. She saw Leafkit's favorite movie: 'Scourge Fight'. She picked it up yet again and put it in the cart. She looked for Squirrelkit's favorite toy: 'Kit to Leader'. She put it in her cart. She found Leafkit's favorite toy, that she adored more then Herb It: 'Heal Me'. She picked it up, adding it. She saw her daughters' favorite game: Catopoly. She added it, going to the checkout. When Sandstorm handed Squirrelkit her toys, she squealed in delight. Sandstorm was glad she was happy. Biophillia (Idk How To Spell It) (Cat-Nature) Leafpaw walked into Cat Nature, Cinderpelt and Squirrelpaw following her. She saw the exibits of Rogues, Loners, even dangerous Twolegs. She was surprised cats built all this. She sat on the bench, picking up a puppet. "Hello, Cinderpelt, I will eat you," she made it say. "No!" Cinderpelt pretended to exclaim. Leafpaw looked up as a call filled the room. "All cats, to the Presentation Hall!" Leafpaw stood up, making sure her friends were behind her. She walked to the Hall. Cats were waiting in line for each presentation to start, no matter witch you went to. While she was waiting, she decided to see the birds. She walked out of the Bat-Cave and into the Bird Room. She saw owls and even eagles! "Wow," she said in a hushed tone. An owl walked up to her, looking derpy and squwaking. "Go away!" It said. Leafpaw backed away. A talking bird? She didn't think so. She went to her presentation. Once she was finished, she went back to the Main Room, waiting for the WOAH, witch stood for Woah, of Animal Hail! She did not understand it, but she loved the show! She walked into the WOAH, a huge globe spinning. "Wow," she said. The presenter, Heathertail, stood up once all the cats were sitting. "Welcome to the WOAH! Everyone, say WOAH!" Everyone said 'WOAH', including Leafpaw. "As you can see, this is Earth. Now, Dance party!" Leafpaw walked out of the WOAH. She had a fun time. Category:Hollytuft